


所以我放弃了音乐

by Keamperia_Anderson



Series: ヨルシカ•夜晚以外 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: “真相或亵渎，世界或私欲，痛苦与人生，金钱与名誉，你所追求的音乐到底是什么东西。”
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: ヨルシカ•夜晚以外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	所以我放弃了音乐

罗德里赫以前好像是很少笑的。但和安东尼奥在一起的那数个月，几乎所有日子都充盈着他们的笑声。

安东尼奥大笑的时候通常很夸张，要么是捧腹要么将口腔内环境暴露得一览无余，再加上几颗用力过猛而挤出的泪珠。他就这么笑。后来罗德里赫也想这么笑，他吓得立刻阻止说这可不行啊，你一个大户人家的少爷怎么能如此丢形象。罗德里赫就回他，说我早都不是少爷了那点形象算个鬼用。

话虽如此，后来的罗德里赫还是会点咖啡馆里最贵的那杯咖啡，还是会用曾经听到腻烦的腔调向所有人一一应答，是的、谢谢您的关心、的确很可惜……

当他失去一切之后，心中那点儿高于常人的骄傲却还没被磨灭。罗德里赫还是那个走在街上听到店铺播放着靡靡之音都会暗地里鄙视的人，尽管他早失去鄙视的资格。他先把自己整个从安东尼奥的世界中抽离出去，他先和音乐提了分手，而如今他又借着音乐的名义一边标榜自己一边怀念安东尼奥。算什么啊，罗德里赫，这真是双标到极点了。

可世界上那些思来想去也无法理解的事，还一点也不会变少。

* * *

例如初遇。

罗德里赫那时在异国他乡进行交流学习。某次闲暇，他溜到大街上闲逛，以为只凭着一张地图就不会迷路，最终还是在某个地铁站失去了方位。他心里干着急的时候，突然瞧见墙角立着一架公共钢琴，索性走过去坐下，准备等弹完一曲后再慢慢问路。

于是音符开始流淌，对于人群的侧目、时不时蹦出的一两句赞叹，罗德里赫早习以为常了。指尖继续在黑白键上跃动，比数字公式更精准的琴谱转换成一个个动作。

这也没什么可惊奇的，不过是反复练习，好比被刻进神经系统的条件反射程序。

而接着，响起了另一种乐器的声音。

是弗拉门戈吉他。罗德里赫不过多久便识别出来。吉他演奏着和弦，与钢琴的音调近乎完美融合在一起。

明明两个人还只是萍水相逢而已。明明这首曲子是他的原创。

乐曲达到了高潮，人群中爆发出的掌声愈发热烈，甚至有几个旁观者举起相机要替他们将这场景记录下来。罗德里赫的十指依旧在照常运行程序，心思却多了几分杂念。忍不住向吉他声传来的那方悄悄瞥去一眼，看到了抱着吉他的、与自己年纪相仿的棕发青年。

等到曲终后，罗德里赫从纷纷试图与他搭话的人群中脱身，不知不觉又到了毫无印象的地方。后背突然被谁拍住，定睛一看，正是先前的青年。

青年向他问了好，介绍说自己是即兴给钢琴曲配的和声，还希望他不要介意。罗德里赫当即回答说怎么会介意，甚至还希望再合奏一曲呢。于是青年笑了，那双盛满了橄榄绿的眼睛眯成一条缝。那太好了，我知道有个地方，不如我们现在就启程吧！他提议道。罗德里赫想着反正都是闲逛，去哪里也无所谓，就一口答应下来。

顺带一提，他还得知了青年的名字。安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，简称安东尼奥。

* * *

后来再回到维也纳，罗德里赫才发现一座城市里竟然装得下这么多间琴行。有些是正大光明地稳坐在街边、在商场中；另一些则如同雨后的蘑菇，悄然在水泥的缝隙之间寻得一方立足之地。

那天安东尼奥带他去的琴行就属于后者。正值午后的阳光暴晒，他们穿过一个下沉广场，又在令人头晕眼花（是路痴罗德里赫一辈子都不想再绕一遍的那种）的几条小巷里转来转去，终于停在某栋红砖房前。木门紧闭着，外面挂一块写着Zeppelin琴行的招牌，除此之外你无法再从任何地方找出它经营内容的线索。

就在这么一间生意低迷琴行的小屋中，钢琴与吉他再次迎来了合奏。店里甚至连空调都没有，令人怀疑是它的经营状况不允许它交得起空调电费。只有年老的电风扇在为降温事业鞠躬尽瘁，每分钟摆头一次，所发出的噪音令人避之不及，却都盖不住合为一体的二重奏。

然后罗德里赫想起另一件事。弗拉门戈吉他只弹出这样矜持的曲调未免太过屈才，他对安东尼奥说，如果可以，让我听听你的独奏吧。

一定是那样。一定正是那样的旋律，让他一直记着——直到回国后，直到他再次追寻这旋律找来故地。罗德里赫清楚自己是个什么样的人，对于任何事他都能留一份最基本的理性判断，除了音乐。

除了音乐。那天安东尼奥所弹奏的弗拉门戈吉他，在罗德里赫心中回响了不止一下午、一天、一星期、一个月。他记着它直到二人重逢、直到二人相爱、直到此生再不相见。罗德里赫知道。他只是知道。那份旋律中藏着某种他求而不得的东西。他要找到它，所以再次造访了马德里，这座比火更加热情的城市。

他们重逢时，罗德里赫正站在那些头晕眼花小巷的入口处。一副地图被用铅笔做上五种不同记号，却找不到哪怕一条通路。太阳光线愈加倾斜，下班归来的人们纷纷绕过他走进小巷、消失在参差不齐的独栋楼间。

安东尼奥也在这些人之中。他跟随人群的方向，碰巧不小心从后面撞上了罗德里赫。好在他对这位两个月前相处过一整下午的男人还有印象，直接问道，有什么我能够帮到你的吗？

当然。当然有。

* * *

接下来一连串事情，似乎都照搬了最跳跃的爱情故事中的速度。

这次罗德里赫又被带着穿过那些纵横交错的小巷，来到红砖房对面不远处的三层公寓。这是安东尼奥的住所。很久没好好收拾了，挺乱的，希望你别嫌弃呀。他说。

他在冰箱仅剩为数不多的存货里搜刮晚餐时，罗德里赫将自己来此的前因后果都缓缓道出：先前那次交流活动不久后便毕业了，执意要继续做音乐，于是带着一身轻装、满心的梦想和家人无论如何的不理解，踏上了这条旅途。

当年我也差不多是这样的！安东尼奥找到了话题，一开始讲，话匣子就要收不起来。

只是我在上到大三的时候主动退学了，他说，毕竟知道再继续学下去也只是混日子。

然后呢？罗德里赫问。

带着我的老伙计到处找机会嘛。说到“老伙计”一词时，安东尼奥用眼神瞥了瞥挂在墙上的弗拉门戈吉他。目前我在给某家餐馆当服务生，时不时也帮对面琴行做些杂活，剩余的时间用来创作音乐还算挺富裕。不过，当然嘛，要是哪天我写的歌卖出去大赚一把，就没有这么多麻烦事了。

微波炉声音响起几下后，安东尼奥才终于想到要问罗德里赫：说起来，从今往后你打算怎么办？

还没有规划好。罗德里赫停顿片刻，突然脱口而出：你缺不缺合租室友？

话刚出口，他自己都被自己的直白吓了一跳。

而安东尼奥却像是丝毫不觉突兀似的，微笑说：当然缺了！如果你愿意，现在我就打电话通知房东先生。

* * *

同居过后，在不知不觉间相爱便成了一切发展的最佳轨迹。说不上是量变导致质变，或是质变寻找着无数量变作为契机——安东尼奥很少去思考这样“太过哲学”的问题，只知道一切被挑明时，斜照的太阳也不吝啬分给小巷中楼房一点直白的光亮，那句“不如我们凑合着在一起吧”，像是脱离了控制般自动从安东尼奥口中弹出。气氛凝固了三秒，但也只有三秒。因为接下来罗德里赫重重地点了头，说，可以。

人是因为有回忆才会学着留恋的。于是他们在落入冬季后仍然注视着开启这扇门的秋天。但是，以后的人生里也再不会有像那样的冬季了。罗德里赫如此想着。在气温一天不如一天的季节，他们相爱得却比夏日更加热烈。

安东尼奥学会的第一个德语词是Edelstein——罗德里赫拿自己的姓氏做了教学用具。他现学现用，在下一首歌中就将这位德语教师的眼睛形容成深紫色的宝石，每一颗每一条棱角都刻着他们忘却全部来深爱对方的证明。

除此之外，安东尼奥也没忘记自己写情歌用到的老本行。只不过曾经他笔下每一个面孔模糊的歌词主角，如今全部变成了罗德里赫这个活生生的人，这个在他们拌嘴时会跑到琴行里弹一曲肖邦来宣泄的人。安东尼奥在歌里将他称为mi amor, mi cariño，还有半个橙子之类的形容。另一次他恶趣味大发，对着罗德里赫唱道你是我的señorita，当场收获对方一个白眼。

琴行也扩建了，其实只是为生计而开拓新的业务。原先的红砖房后面又搭起一个录音棚，出租给那些买不起整套录音设备的青年音乐家们——比如他俩。安东尼奥第一次去蹭录音的时候，唱嗨到一半才发现忘了开麦克风，为此整整三个星期都被罗德里赫当作挂在嘴边的讽刺素材。

人是因为有回忆才开始明白留恋的价值。那些美丽的日子永远不会一帆风顺，它的弥足珍贵才得以显现。

* * *

就算决心不再弹钢琴也改不掉弹钢琴的习惯。有时罗德里赫走进一家咖啡馆，点了卡布奇诺之后坐到靠窗位置，这时店里通常流淌着某首古典乐钢琴曲，他便会不由自主地用指关节轻敲起窗玻璃或是桌面。

随着节拍，一二三四五，五四三二一。

一切都如同罗德里赫还是那个没有与音乐诀别的罗德里赫。只是对面座位上缺了一个抱着吉他研究的安东尼奥。上次吉他拨片意外掉进了音箱里，安东尼奥用将近一小时试图把它倒出来。最后在一次剧烈的晃动中，好不容易重见天日的拨片一个飞跃，径直落入半满的咖啡杯，顺带溅出几滴洒在桌面。

还有救吗？罗德里赫问。他指的是咖啡。

安东尼奥皱着眉头用桌上店家提供的镊子捞起拨片，随后果断将价值四欧元的咖啡一口干。

总之不能浪费。他放下杯子后说道。

这点罗德里赫倒是赞同。他从小在衣食无忧的环境中长大，却偏偏养成了节俭的习惯。和安东尼奥一同在狭小的公寓间蜗居的这几个月，他也从未有过怨言。想必是早已做好觉悟：音乐嘛，不经历些磨难如何称之为音乐？不舍弃一部分人生，如何成就心中的向往呢？

只是他不曾想到，安东尼奥终究被贫困战胜了。选择向那个歌词乌托邦以外的世界屈服，如今只留下他一人，行进着放弃音乐的圆舞曲。

因为演奏需要，罗德里赫从来没有留指甲的习惯。玻璃面上敲不出清脆的声音，只有钝钝的闷响。某个间隙，他终于意识到自己在不知不觉中敲出了一首西班牙民谣，节奏与初见那日安东尼奥所弹奏的一样明快。

如果不是你的话，无论怎样也不会出现如今这般场面。罗德里赫傲慢地想道。

他其实多么希望曾经的恋人立即就出现在眼前，然后自己则像坠入爱河抛弃理性的女孩般，对那人说：都是你的错。

**安东尼奥，全部都是你的错。**

* * *

罗德里赫只完整提起过一次自己的家世，是在他们开始相爱后不久。

我祖上也算是音乐世家，只不过到父辈这一代转了行，他们开始从商，还希望我以后也能够如此。罗德里赫搅着速溶咖啡说道。那些人冠冕堂皇的理由竟然是“音乐当不了饭吃”，我不认同，所以要证明给他们看。

所以你要靠音乐赚钱。安东尼奥点点头。

是的，至少也要能靠这些养活自己。

一阵穿堂风带来深秋的凉意，罗德里赫接着说，那么你也讲一件我不知道的往事吧。

我么……安东尼奥歪着脑袋想了一会儿。曾经和某个女孩交往过，算不算？

算。后来你们分手了？

准确说是我单方面被甩。没办法，她嫌我太穷。

罗德里赫不再回答，只是静默听着墙上挂钟的秒针每走一格都发出咔嚓声。绝佳的天然节拍器。不过这个他现在也没有心思去考虑了。

* * *

世道不公平，这早已成为众所周知的常识。同居了六七个月，罗德里赫见证着安东尼奥向各种唱片公司寄出一张接一张demo，得到的回应始终为零。

有时候他会去许多不同的咖啡馆或是酒吧，去听听那些被他们临幸的是何种旋律。——倒也不是说过于平庸或者刻意，只是连最快节拍的摇滚都似乎缺少一种激情。这时候他才意识到安东尼奥投入创作的那种热情有多么恐怖。随意翻开某页，字词句中都充斥着极度的爱与恨，就仿佛音乐不再是音乐，而变成一架机关枪，发射出子弹或者玫瑰全靠天意。

就仿佛安东尼奥是在以生命为燃料进行创作一样。这不也正是罗德里赫所追寻的证据么。

但，那些燃料后来是如何烧至殆尽的。

罗德里赫只能想起发生在四月底的一件事。

那天傍晚他刚推开公寓门便忍不住问：安东尼奥，你写的歌卖出去了？

哦，是啊。对方坐在餐桌前回答，头也不抬。

真没想到这居然不是个玩笑。罗德里赫拉过椅子在他对面坐下。前些日子在琴房的录音棚里听到他弹那首歌中一个片段，本以为只是随意的练习，它却竟成了商品——热卖的商品，在罗德里赫路过的某家杂货店中和其他口水歌一起循环播放。

这不像你。他说。真的很不像你。

安东尼奥没有再回应，除了一声几乎不可闻的长叹。当罗德里赫以为他要一直沉默下去时，他终于开口道：音乐的初心和生计，是不是只能保留其一？

灯被开到全亮。原来他低头在看的纸条，是连续三个月的水电费欠债通知。

罗德里赫也没有再说话，转身走回自己的房间。或许可以写下一句歌词来纪念这些，但已经想不出什么灵巧的比喻了。灵感短暂地枯竭了。

* * *

罗德里赫收到那条不幸的消息是在八月初的维也纳。兜兜转转，最终还是琴行老板告知了一切他所不曾听闻的事情。

当时他正走在街边，要赶路，所以当口袋里响起振动后罗德里赫依旧没有停下脚步——相反，他边行走着边拿出手机。未读消息仅有一条，它告诉他：安东尼奥卧轨自杀了。

视线一晃一晃的，晕眩感未能让罗德里赫放慢步伐，反倒使他更快地走着。一条消息，十几个单词，明明每个都再好理解不过，组合起来却令人无论如何都看不懂。

汽车鸣笛声响彻耳畔后，罗德里赫才意识到自己已然走进了十字路口。像个典型因沉迷电子产品而忽略看路的行人。或许那些司机中的某几位会骂他不长眼睛以发泄怒气，但，何不直接撞过来呢？他盯着马路上潇洒飞驰的私家车。要成为那轮胎下的冤魂其实很容易，他想。站在路中间，等它冲向你时记得摆好一副震惊的表情。

真的很简单，只需在过马路时额外驻足几秒。在这样的交通事故中身亡可比安东尼奥所选择的方式迅速多了。可它永远都不像是一个音乐家会相中的死法。社会新闻报道不显偏袒，他们却心知肚明自己的名字要与怎样的词组放在一起才不掉价。

最终罗德里赫安然无恙地到达了马路对面。一阵寒意袭卷全身，他察觉这不过是普通的夏季雨后清晨。晨风捎来泥土的味道，他却只顾感受冰凉。后来这份冰凉随着所有与安东尼奥相关的记忆，一同被他刻入了骨骼中。在马德里是不会有此种清晨的，在维也纳却可以。

他想起安东尼奥眼中那份翠绿，雨水过后植物疯长的颜色，冷色调中的一环。与此时正搭配。火焰内芯温度最低，他终于记住。

他也找不到一个身份去替安东尼奥惋惜了。在与别人说起安东尼奥时，他甚至无法称那是他的恋人。毕竟他从来都不曾真正给予过。他所要的只是音乐而已，只有音乐。他像个不留情的资本家一样从安东尼奥身上榨取这些价值，而一旦再榨取不出来时，分离就该降临。

**所以不是你的错，安东尼奥。全都是音乐的错。**

* * *

他们于仲夏节那晚迎来永别。

罗德里赫本来还在外面，琴行老板将署名安东尼奥的信封递给他。收下后，还来不及拆开就夺门而出。那是个火光冲天的夜晚。罗德里赫从市中心的一簇接一簇火堆旁穿过，终于到达他们曾蜗居的小巷。安东尼奥也燃起了自己的火堆，里面却不知在烧些什么。

本是想不到他会如此的。或者说，他看上去根本不像会有那些需要烧毁的旧物。那间小屋被翻个底朝天恐怕都找不出几样多余。

更多稿纸永眠在火堆里，无一例外的泛黄说不上是因为时间流逝还是被火光所点亮。

借着那点光，罗德里赫终于看清了稿纸上的字样。——是安东尼奥的乐谱。

是他亲手写下的那些音符。在先前的八个月中，在过往的数年中，一秒一秒累计出那些化作琴声的乐章。

而如今，他又亲手将它们送入火中。

将心血时光回忆真相世界人生想象苦难爱情都送入火中。

罗德里赫突然间感到手中紧攥的信封简直像是一个笑话。他松开了手，将轻飘飘的纸片向火堆扬去。一旦沾上火舌，便开始以宇宙逃逸都无法追赶的速度烧灼，从纯白到灰烬只需短短数秒。

安东尼奥没有阻拦他，只是抬头茫然地望着。

明天我就回维也纳。一大早我就离开。罗德里赫说罢，转身最后一次走进眼前的公寓。他会打包收拾好自己的行李，在这座城市某个角落的旅馆暂住，第二天乘上最早一班特快列车，与马德里和发生在马德里的一切都告别。

安东尼奥还想说什么、还要做什么，与他已然毫无瓜葛。但或许那人也再没有需要说出口的话了。

* * *

听说，安东尼奥选择离开人世是在七月三十一日。太阳即将落下去的时候，他走到城郊，走到一片森林外，走到一条铁轨旁。他把随身带着的吉他放到两三米开外，那上面除了他自己的名字又多出一个Edelstein，罗德里赫还住在公寓时从不曾见过这行字。至于遗书，也没有什么遗书，它早在仲夏节被自己和罗德里赫一同扔进火堆了。

远处传来隐隐约约的轰鸣声时，他知道接下来要做什么。他向前躺卧下，让身子横穿过铁轨。

藏在告别后面的夕阳是有多美呢，将蔷薇虞美人石榴花堆积在一起都无法比喻贴切。森林被镀上橙红色轮廓，在日暮西沉之前，在火烧云消散之前，让他赎完罪吧。

安东尼奥想起自己小时候，在某个村庄度过的童年。那时他喜欢跑到草坪上午睡，双手枕在脑后。而这一次他将它们交叠放在了胸口处。

火车轮碾过轨道，碾过那具与车身相比渺小到不值一提的身体。安东尼奥的夏天于此走向终结。

* * *

八月中旬，罗德里赫与琴行老板通过电话。其实是对方先打来的。他没有再回到马德里，没有去见上安东尼奥最后一面。劣等信号令声音都变得断断续续，他猛然意识到，自己和那些日子仿佛已经隔了整个世纪的距离。

两人寒暄着，老板突然变了话题：我想啊，安东尼奥他没有和任何人过不去。他只是和自己过不去而已。

罗德里赫停下来等对方继续。

你和他都是那么纯粹的音乐追求者。老板说。你们都有自己的信念，只是当时他选择了生活、选择用市面上流行的口水歌换取钱财，这对他而言就是在背叛音乐，也是背叛自己。

罗德里赫已经明白了对方的意思。正是在那样的矛盾纠缠之下，某个时刻，安东尼奥恍然大悟，发觉了解脱的最好方式便是放弃一切。

人生本来就是和整个世界过不去，罗德里赫低声说。

通话结束前，老板最后问道：我不该打听这些，但……他最后留给你的那封信里，写了什么样的内容？

……

我也不知道。罗德里赫鼓起勇气回答。

他不是没有想象过，那信封里的信纸会写着什么样的字句。而每一次都变成自问自答：在他想象中，安东尼奥最后留下的，有时是隐晦的告白；有时是对他摊牌做音乐也赚不了钱；有时是说从未想过热卖，这种真假参半的话；还有时，只是简简单单的，“ **这样错了吗？** ”

可以上的一切都永远只能存在于想象里了。真相葬送在分不清界限的灰烬中，罗德里赫从此不敢再提起。

他最后一次作曲是在夏末，试图将火车鸣笛写进钢琴的旋律里。当那样的声音响起，恐惧或期待，哪个在心中更胜一筹？

这也是思来想去都得不到答案的问题。

* * *

春天再度来临时，罗德里赫已经为自己找到了份相当体面的工作。没有音乐，钢琴被丢弃在不知哪个旮旯角落，包括曾写下的所有曲谱。

仿佛一场青春的叛逆期，结束了，就回归那些人所谓的正轨继续过生活。

只是某天，他在常去的咖啡馆又遇见久违的熟悉旋律，像是指责他，不许忘记那年在马德里发生的一切——他曾经于琴房中听到安东尼奥弹奏的曲调，那人曾寄出的无数demo之一，如今被制成唱片流传在他们最爱造访的场所。

原来如此。罗德里赫仰起头想。安东尼奥从来都没有放弃过音乐。舍弃这颗心的，只有他自己而已。

他不会再写歌，但他会写下一个故事。写下那些爱、过去、梦、回忆、弹过的旋律、吻过的清晨；写下痛苦、温柔、纠结、那个迷惘的夏、那个充满希望的冬；写下他与安东尼奥与音乐相关的一切。

故事一定要以这样来结尾：

**“所以我放弃了音乐。”**


End file.
